Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic photosensitive member, and a process cartridge and an electrophotographic apparatus including an electrophotographic photosensitive member.
Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic photosensitive member used in electrophotographic apparatuses includes an undercoat layer and a photosensitive layer formed on a support in this order. Known measures of enhancing the conductivity of the electrophotographic photosensitive member include a technique of containing metal oxide particles in an undercoat layer. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2012-18371 and 2012-18370 disclose techniques using a titanium oxide particle coated with tin oxide doped with phosphorus or tungsten in an undercoat layer. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-18370 also discloses a technique using a zinc oxide particle doped with aluminum in an undercoat layer. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. H06-208238 and H07-295270 disclose techniques using a barium sulfate particle coated with tin oxide in an intermediate layer (undercoat layer) disposed between a support and a photosensitive layer. Electrophotographic photosensitive members including undercoat layers containing these conventional metal oxide particles provide images satisfying quality currently required.